


Sister Shipping

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Finally, Miranda Lawson has freed her sister from the clutches of their overbearing father. Wait a sec...Oriana is hot! Well, of course she is, considering she and Miranda come from the same stock. As it turns out, the two sisters just can't stop from being drawn to one another as soon as they meet!





	Sister Shipping

Sister Shipping  
-by Drace Domino

With the Eclipse mercs’ lifeless bodies scattered all around, Miranda was free to rush to the shipping container her poor little sister had been stuffed into. Outside of images that had been taken via espionage and undercover work, the elder of the Lawson sisters had never seen Oriana before. At least not as an adult...not as a grown woman. Her heart was racing as she made her way to the shipping container, and flexed her hand forward to tap into her biotic power and grasp the door by the hinges. A swift flick of her hand translated into a slow and labored drag of the metal as the door slowly opened, and by the time the precious cargo inside was revealed Miranda had pushed herself to look inside. Her chest felt like it had leapt into her throat and goosebumps shivered across her body - it took a great deal to unnerve the Cerberus officer that prided herself on having nerves of steel and an unflappable focus. But the sister she had never enjoyed a true relationship with? Oriana would be her weak point every time...and that was before she even saw the girl.

Now that Oriana was there before her; exposed and naked and frightened, Miranda Lawson wanted nothing more than to comfort the sweet thing. Oriana was huddled in the corner of the shipping container, and it was clear from the first look at her that this sort of adventure was simply more than she was used to. While Miranda was a hardened agent that could gun down a dozen men without flinching, Oriana was...tender. Softer. Innocent. Beautiful features were framed by black hair the same color as Miranda’s own, and the similarities didn’t stop there. The girl’s face was akin to looking back in time for the older of the two; a memory of what Miranda looked like just a few years ago. The maddening games their father had played in his attempt to craft the perfect daughter would always make it so that things were...strange between them, but anyone could see that they were related.

The same face. The same hair. The same plump, full breasts...and the same cock. Oriana’s was hidden between her thighs as she trembled in fear while Miranda’s was tucked comfortably within the tight skin of her suit. ...comfortably might be pushing it, since it had been throbbing against the material since well into the fight with the Eclipse mercs. Shepard was rubbing off on her - she never used to get off on combat quite so much.

“W...Who are...who are you?” Oriana finally blurted out, looking at the figure staring her down from the entrance of the shipping container. Her tiny cell had been a place of fear and torment thus far, but now she was starting to feel a creeping tremor of hope. “You look...familiar.”

“My name’s Miranda, Oriana.” The older of the two spoke up, and she stepped inside with a sweet smile. Every motion was taken not to frighten the girl, since Oriana had clearly been through so very much already. With another flex of her biotic power Miranda closed the shipping container door behind her - it would serve as a private enough spot to show herself to her sister and enjoy a reunion that was ages overdue. She knelt down before her naked sister and slipped her hands to the girl’s knees, squeezing as she looked up at the other’s pretty features. She stared for a long and appreciative moment as she enjoyed Oriana’s beauty, and offered her a kind smile that was previously reserved only for her. No one else would ever see such a smile. Not anyone in Cerberus. Not Shepard. Only the dear sister that meant so much to Miranda, yet had never been this close and intimate before. “...do you know who...what...I am?”

It was time to see if Oriana’s similarities to Miranda were merely cosmetic, or if they ran all the way to the core. It took Oriana a few seconds of piecing things together; of looking at Miranda’s face, her eyes, listening to the tone of her voice, and even drawing in her scent in such close proximity. Ultimately, what was enough to convince the younger girl of their similarities was the bulging length that was pressing against the lap of Miranda’s outfit - the proof of their most noteworthy signature trait. She was a smart girl that knew well the rumors about her father, a girl that had some knowledge about just what she was. To be confronted with proof was a stunning thing, and her frightened, trembling state was quickly turned to one of sweetly smiling elation.

“...sister…?”

The crash of bodies came swift and sudden as Oriana suddenly pushed herself forward, pressing her naked figure to Miranda’s and burying her face against the other woman’s hair. A laugh of genuine tenderness filled the tight and tiny shipping container as the two sisters were reunited, and their embrace was fierce and tight. Miranda allowed her arms to lock firmly around Oriana’s body as the two pressed together, and the momentum of the younger girl was enough to push Miranda back against her wonderfully round, soft rear. Instantly their breasts pressed taut to one another and the sisters could practically feel every inch of the other, all within the confines of the shipping container. Miranda’s voice was the first to slip out within the former prison, and it was whispered against the edge of her little sister’s ear in an intimate and doting voice.

“...I’m so happy you’re safe, Oriana.” She whispered, a moment of blissful reunion already becoming cloudy against a haze of growing passion. It was an easy high to ride; there was nothing quite so exhilarating as rescuing one’s little sister from an army of Eclipse mercenaries. Seeing her naked in such a state, seeing their bodies were so very similar...it was hardly a surprise that Miranda’s rock hard length was throbbing even more fiercely against her outfit, pressed as it was against the other girl’s body. Miranda allowed her lips to close at the edge of her little sister’s ear, dragging the lobe down for a brief, heated second before her whisper slithered forward with a honeyed, unsubtle desire. “So...happy.”

The sisters were very much alike indeed, for it didn’t take long in the midst of their reunion for Oriana to reciprocate a growing affection Miranda felt for her. The terror of being captured had subsided and now she was awash in the joy of being near a woman she could finally get to know - and she could do it in the closest way possible. Oriana blushed as she felt her sister’s cock throb against her through the material of her suit, and it was impossible to hide that her own had been growing considerably. The sight of Miranda was like a flawless mirror to the future - a chance to see the beautiful woman she herself would grow up into, or at least, what she had the potential to become. She rolled her hips forward and allowed their shafts to press close to one another, so close that they could feel the other sister’s heartbeat through the steady, solid pulsing of their cocks. It was with that moment of intense desire and unbridled intimacy that Oriana looked to her older sister, and moved her hands around to the front of the woman’s uniform.

“Prove how happy you are.” She whispered with a playful smile, and worked at unleashing Miranda’s breasts. From total strangers with a shared past to soon-to-be lovers in less than a few brief moments, Oriana and Miranda gave each other devilish grins as they fully realized just where things were going. Miranda slinked free of her uniform with her little sister’s help; letting her smooth shoulders escape so she could reveal copious breasts that flopped forward against Oriana’s own. Sensitive, stiff nipples seemed to match up between the pair of them as Miranda looked down at the quad-tit mess, grinning even wider as she rolled her chest from side to side to slowly, sensually grind them together. Oriana merely giggled, and whispered in another playful voice as she kept helping her sister’s outfit ooze off of her slender, perfect physique. “I never thought I’d meet someone like me...though I always wondered. Wondered if Father...made…”

“Shh.” Miranda whispered suddenly, just as her outfit slipped away from her rear and fell down around her ankles. Her cock became exposed and it squeezed in between their stomachs right alongside Oriana’s, both pricks wedged in tight as they pulsed and throbbed together. Their cocktips glided past each other to share a bit of glistening precum, the first of what would be many lewd exchanges between them. Miranda leaned in close enough to tease her lips before her sister’s own, and when she whispered her voice carried a gentle, warm breath of air. “Don’t talk about hi, Oriana. Right now...it’s just your big sister here.”

And with that, the curvy Cerberus woman closed the distance between them to bring her sister a wet, hungry kiss. Usually Miranda Lawson’s lover was none other than Commander Shepard, or one of the other fuck-hungry sluts that roamed around the Normandy. Those interactions were always nothing short of rough and brutal, typically ending in a moment of sweat-licked depravity where Shepard asserted herself as the alpha and unloaded her cum deep into Miranda’s ass. Sex on board the Normandy was, at the same time, completely thrilling and yet sorely lacking in something very specific...and it was that specific something Miranda was about to claim from her sister.

Genuine, loving affection. Oriana didn’t resist as their lips pressed together in a kiss, and she was eager to curl her tongue forward to roll over Miranda’s own. As they drew in the taste of each other with outright eagerness Miranda moved her hand down in between their stomachs, reaching for where those two thick, throbbing cocks still rested against one another. She could feel her little sister gasp and jump at the feeling of warm fingers slide around her shaft, but Oriana quickly let herself calm and lean deeper into the kiss. It was probably a tricky thing for the younger girl to handle, being suddenly fondled by her older sister...but things were going to get much, much more intimate from there. When Miranda’s lips parted ways from Oriana’s the older woman purred at her lovely kin, and whispered once more while a thread of spit bounced up and down between their barely-touching lips.

“Since you’re built like me, Oriana...let me show you how to play the way I do.” She grinned wide, and let the tone of her voice carry a shiver down her little sister’s spine. Oriana wasn’t sure just what she was about to learn, but...she knew it was something she’d never forget.

\---

The shipping container was a tight fit, but the determination of two sisters made it possible for them to find themselves with their cocks in each other’s mouths. With Miranda laying flat on her back with her feet pressed to the wall, she was able to usher her prick past her sister’s lips while Oriana fully occupied her throat. The younger of the two was a cute and trembling mess of excitement as she was so readily taken in by her sister, and though she did her best to keep up it was clear that she didn’t have the experience. Oriana wasn’t the sort of cocksucker that Miranda was used to, but that was quite all right. The thrill of ushering her dick into that warm, adorable mouth was more than enough to make it worth the trip.

The shipping container was filled with the wet noises of their mouths working back and forth across one another, sounds of slurping and sucking and the occasional greedy swallow as their mouths filled with the flavor of their own sister. Miranda had let a hand move to the back of Oriana’s head to help guide the girl in handling her first cock, and she was leading by example by contently burying her face down as far as it could go and throating every inch of Oriana’s own. Miranda could easily breathe through her nose while she deepthroated her sister - after the way Shepard usually facefucked her, it was an easy change of pace. She merely gurgled happily, enjoyed the taste, and savored how Oriana was slowly and sweetly sucking her.

“M...Miranda...this feels so good…” Oriana whispered against her sister’s balls, just as she cradled them and gave each one a tiny kiss. The sweet young thing shuddered once more as goosebumps rose on the insides of her thighs, a clear response to just how deep her sister was handling her rod. Her toes curled and she pushed even more of her weight down against Miranda’s head, making her elder sister’s throat bulge all the more. “I hope I...hope I’m making you feel as good as I do…”

Miranda obviously couldn’t respond considering her current situation, but she found herself hoping that Oriana knew that she succeeded. Though the gentle blowjob being offered to her was a far cry from ramming her cock down Shepard’s throat, it was that sweet change of pace that she had craved. More kisses to her balls. A cheek cuddle to her shaft. A tiny lick across the precum-oozing tip. It was enough to make a big sister proud...proud, and hard. As Miranda continued to let herself fall prey to Oriana’s affections she rolled her hips back and forth, encouraging the girl to grasp a hand around her base and start the process of pumping her. Thankfully, it was enough for Oriana to get the message, and soon she was jerking her big sister while her mouth moved to close around the cocktip. It still wasn’t rough or fast, but there was no denying the passion and dedication. Flickering licks, tiny whimpers, and of course the intense throbbing of her own prick...it was clear to Miranda that Oriana didn’t just like cocksucking, she shared her older sister’s passion for it.

It didn’t take long for the two sisters to reach their first peak, with Oriana naturally emptying her sack first. She gave the sweetest whimper Miranda had ever heard before pushing her hips forward and making the older girl’s throat bulge just a little more, her cock steadily pumping as she released spurt after spurt of cum straight into Miranda’s throat. Miranda, like any good older sister, merely purred around the mouthful of cum, swallowed as much as she can, and continued to suck her sister well until she was finished. As she gulped down what had to be the fourth full mouthful she felt her own climax begin, and she took her first firm action with her sister by grasping the girl by the back of the hair and pulling her away from the tip. Oriana wasn’t ready to handle her load - not yet, at least. Because she didn’t want to choke her little sister with cum Miranda merely painted her face in ropes of white instead, letting her tip squirt hot, warm streaks all over the girl’s pretty features.

Oriana might have been disappointed that she didn’t get to swallow her sister’s cum straight from the source, but it didn’t stop her from slurping it away from her cheeks after Miranda was finished. She let her fingers swim over her flesh to usher cream into her mouth, messily swallowing every bit she could manage as she left her flesh sticky and warm. It was still far too much for the girl to gobble up all by herself; however, and by the time the two sisters separated from their current position her face was still marked with cum. Miranda’s wasn’t much cleaner, and the two gave each other creamy smiles as they drew in close to share another warm, wet kiss.

“Miranda, thank you so much for saving me…” The girl whispered, just as she leaned forward to tease her tongue across Miranda’s lips and clean some of her own creamy white from her flesh. She gave a swallow that made her shudder in arousal, and she pressed all the closer so her wet, still-hard cock could rub against the other woman’s. “Having my own guardian angel out there this whole time...I’m the luckiest girl out there.”

“We’re not done yet, dear.” Miranda whispered with a smile, and let her fingers move up to tease down the dark, shorter locks of her sister. She took the time to really appreciate the sight of her; the beauty, the innocence, the slight white glaze still clinging to her lips. Miranda took in a deep breath of the scent of lust that was filling the shipping container, and she moved a hand down to pick up her suit that had just been recently discarded. “I’ll fetch you some clothes, and we’ll get a room back at the station. I could spend hours showing you everything fun I’ve found to do with our...flawless body.”

“Ohh, that sounds great!” Oriana giggled, and watched from the sidelines as Miranda slowly got dressed. She took great interest in seeing her older sister slide back into that skintight suit, and tuck her throbbing cock within. Already her mind was spinning at all the sorts of things two sisters could do with a full night together, and her own length was sticking straight up once more. “I can’t wait! We’ll spend all night long making love and catching up on lost time...and maybe in the morning, you can introduce me to your friends?”

“Ohh, Oriana. My sweet, sweet Oriana.” Miranda chuckled, and held her sister’s cheeks in her palms. “...there’s not a chance in hell I’d inflict them upon you.”

It was for her own good. Miranda still had to look out for her, after all. It was all a part of a big sister’s job.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing and you'd like to see more or just say hello, I can be found over at [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
